iPod challenge
by clearbluewater
Summary: Just some Amy/Eleven drabbles that I wrote to distract me from writing my current story. Just little bits of fluff and angst. Enjoy


**iPod challenge.**  
**I hope you enjoy them, I enjoyed writing them as shuffle knows my mind well.**

_Candy by Paolo Nutini_

He watched as a whirlwind of Amy whip past him, yet he stood there unseeing and unfeeling. He always knew that he would have no chance against someone like Rory, that one day she would go. But the kiss had seemed to so real so alive with real love. Was that all there is. He sighed heavily. She was the one thing he could have asked for. She was like a diamond, rough but of uncountable worth, and he knew where she to go there would be an aching hollow in both of his hearts.

He needed her more than she could know and he knew that he would do anything for that girl, give her the world if only she would say that she loved him in return, there were moments where he thought that there might be a possibility, a hint that there was reciprocating feeling from Amy. But in the end he was the one who had kept her waiting her whole life. Rory was the one who had patched her up. Of course she would love him more

_Life for Rent by Dido_

She looked around her room one last time, she knew that this life that she had established in this house, was a folly, not really hers. All the things she had here didn't feel real or her own. Now there was nothing to stop her leaving with the man she knew she loved unconditionally. Even the thought of Rory didn't hold her back, he was just a filler, to the whole in her heart that she had carried the past 14 years. She had to go with the Doctor. It wasn't her life, her life was in the TARDIS, adventures that had to be seen. No longer chained to the small dull place of Leadworth. Without a second glance backwards at her house she followed the doctor to her home, the TARDIS

_Keep on Walking by Scouting for Girls_

They were walking along a pavement on some strange planet, their hands entwined loosely. Amy noted how tired she was, it almost seemed that she never got a wink of sleep. It was still dark so it didn't aid her tiredness. "Can we not go back to the TARDIS, I really need some sleep." She mumbled at the doctor. He smiled and said "We keep walking until I say so. I have something to show you." So they did, there gaits in tune, until they reached a meadow, well that's what Amy saw it as. "Doctor, I feel like my eyes are made of lead can we not at least lie down here." She said. He shook his head a kind look in his face, then a grin spilled across it as he motioned behind her, and dragged her hand to carry on walking. Behind them a twin sun was rising creating a mirage of colours, more spectacular than she had ever seen.

_Sigh No More by Mumford and Sons_

She sighed, and it caught in her throat, lately all she wanted to do for no reason was cry. "I'm sorry" the Doctor muttered. "Oh your silly Doctor I'm fine. Honestly." She answered. "I mean I think that the fact that we're travelling space and time is finally beginning to settle in." He smiled painfully, of course he knew the real reason for Amy's sadness. "Well let me show you something amazing." He said, trying to force a happiness in his voice. He expertly flicked the controls.

_Where you end by Moby_

When she had kissed him, just for a fraction he had forgotten who Rose was and all he could think of was Amy's warm lips on his. He hearts had beaten even faster, shooting hot blood through ever cell. But he had to stop, of course he had to, she was too young and she was getting married. However ever since all he could imagine was running his hand through her hair, that wonderful hair, pressing her slender frame to his and kissing her again and again. His head dizzied and he gripped to the TARDIS. He couldn't tell anymore where he began and she ended his hearts ached with longning for this moment.

_Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin_

They were sitting in a quaint café in New York, after Amy had positively begged him to come here. Although it was night time there was still a hustle and bustle of a city that was wide awake. The café was very popular and very busy. Packed full, but as soon as they looked at each other, it seemed that no one else mattered. He forgot about the stars outside about the planet and all he could think about was the rightness of this moment. The world could be burning but it didn't matter as he was indescribably happy. She smiled at him and he grinned back the happiness of his hearts reflected in that smile.

_In Noctem from Harry Potter 6 soundtrack_

It was a starry night in ancient Rome, both the Doctor and Amy were on horseback. Riding through the night. Their apparition had been noted by a small legion of soldiers. These were told to take the Doctor to the emperor. The only explanation that was given was that they need to fix something, and save someone. Excitement ran through both of them as they rode along the wind whipping around their faces.

_Holding out for a Hero by Jennifer Saunders (i.e. the one from Shrek 2)_

Amelia was sat on her small suitcase waiting for her hero. He'd come when he needed her most. The crack had seemed more and more frightening each night. He'd come into the house and fixed the crack and then promised that he would be back in 5minutes. She trusted him explicitly, so she knew that he would keep his promise. But he still wasn't back after 5 minutes. She assured herself that it was fine as his ship was probably still causing him problems. However after 2 hours he still wasn't there and her eyelids began to droop until she dropped of into a fitful sleep. She woke with her Auntie's face looming over her, and being incredibly cold.

_Guns and Horses by Ellie Goulding_

She noticed that he was looking at her strangely, and silently which was unusual. But then he started running about checking things on the TARDIS controls. She sighed and looked back at her book. Until he pulled it down and looked her right into the eyes. "We need to join forces." He said. "To do what exactly." She replied. But the snide remark hid the fact that she felt that she would anything for the doctor. He smiled at her and said "Come one Pond, we have to fight some super bad aliens." She grinned, now that sounded like a reason.

_Elvis ain't dead by Scouting for Girls_

"You're honestly trying to tell me that Elvis didn't die." Amy asked the doctor with doubt. He grinned at her. "Well Elvis did die a bit before he got all big you know." He explained, "See he was killed for his skin, there are some Aliens that wear people's skins." Amy screwed up her face in disgust. "And the alien that was in him, was a member of the Slitheen a family who are merchants on the dodgy side of the law. And they had had enough so they peeled off his skin and left to go back home." He grinned at Amy's face. "That is disgusting. Absolutely vile. And you're telling me no one noticed." She shook her head to clear the image. "Yeah they thought he was getting depressed or something. So the Elvis everyone thought died on the toilet is still out there somewhere."

**What do you think? Good, bad or downright awful?**


End file.
